Current methods for removing large tissue specimens with minimally invasive procedures such as, but not limited to, hysterectomy, nephrectomy, and splenectomy are to use morcellators or to manually reduce the tissue size with RF energy, mechanical cutting or fracture methods. These methods require a considerable amount of time and many sequential steps to complete. An alternative to the morcellator technique is to create a larger incision for the access port so that the tissue specimen can be removed in whole. Unfortunately this approach leads to more patient pain and longer recovery times.